Alder's Pov
by sififantasygirl
Summary: just a little one-shot i wrote up in an hour, telling Alder's Point of view. Read the ninth book in the series before you read this; i don't want to ruin anything for you. Enjoy!


Hilo people of Fanfic! This is just a section of the ninth Pendragon book in Alder's POV. Hope you like it!

************

I sat on my bunk with my head in my hands. What was there more to live for? No one was coming for me, they were all dealing with their own problems, and had no knowledge of my own. I couldn't believe what was happening. Denduron had already had a turning point, and we won. We triumphed. End of story, or so I thought. So we all thought.

Not for the first time, I wished. I wished I had some decent food. I wished I was out of this prison, this hole. I wished we had never brought the dygo to Denduron. But most of all, I wished Pendragon was here.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, with my head in my hands. It could have been minutes, or hours for all I knew. There was no way of measuring time in this dump.

"Hello, Alder," a quiet voice whispered. I looked up, confused. As far as I knew, no one was allowed to visit me. And I recognized his voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Who's there?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Alder. This is my fault," he said again. Then it all clicked, I knew who it was, and boy was I happy to see him. In fact, I'd never been more happy to see anyone.

"Pendragon!" I jumped up and ran to the window. Sure enough, Pendragon was there, smiling gently. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was matted with blood, his shoulder was bandaged, and he was swaying slightly as he stood. I grasped his neck and pulled him into a hug with all my strength. He sighed softly, and straitened.

"I knew I would see you again," I beamed, happily.

"But not like this," a shadow came over his eyes, and his small smile fell.

A shadow came over me too, thinking what I had done. "I have failed you."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I couldn't help but notice that his grip was weaker than normal. It's one of those things that you can't help noticing, even if you don't want to.

"Don't go there," Pendragon encouraged. "If anyone failed, it was me. Now you're the one who's going to pay the price."

"So much has happened," I shook my head. "So much has changed."

"You don't know the half of it," he replied. "I have a lot to tell you."

"Speak quickly," I chuckled softly. "I will not be around much longer to hear it."

I kept my hand on his shoulder as he explained what had happened. He seemed to be gaining energy as we spoke. He told me all that had come to pass. Once he was finished, he took my hand and placed it on his chest. I looked at him strangely, what was he thinking?

"We're Travelers," he said, staring me in the eye. "I don't know where we came from or why we're here, but we are like no others."

I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"We are bound by our destiny. We must not accept defeat."

"We will not accept defeat," I agreed.

"As long as we are breathing, there's hope."

"There is always hope," I added, my confidence growing. Something in his eyes flickered, he didn't look like a kid anymore. He had grown up. I'm not saying that he hadn't grown up before, I just never noticed it.

"I'm hurt," he said, still staring at me. "Heal me."

So that's why he put my hand against his chest. I pressed it harder, and felt it grow hot. He had finally glanced away, lost in some distant memory. My hand was tingling now, no, my whole body was, as if blood was being pumped from body to body. At the end, he stood up straight, no longer pained. I could see the difference, he was no longer pained.

I smiled, "We are not done yet, are we?"

He grinned back, "Not even close."

******************

OMG! I made a new record! I just sat down and wrote it, and it only took an hour! Anyway, it would be nice if you reviewed, you know, just two words or whatever! It's not that hard, it takes two seconds, and it totally makes my day! Actually, I take that back. It makes my week! So thanks for taking the time to read my story, and please, review!

~sififantasygirl


End file.
